There's A Joke There Somewhere
by Sar'Kalu
Summary: A crime committed, a vampire on the run, and the new Vampire King of Europe chasing him down; of course Eric Northman's involved. Eventual Slash. Collection of One Shots in a vague lineal sense.
1. Chapter One

**Title**: There's A Joke There Somewhere...  
**Author**: Sar'Kalu  
**Summary**: _A crime committed, a vampire on the run, and the new Vampire King of Europe chasing him down; of course Eric Northman's involved. Eventual Slash. Collection of One Shots in a vague lineal sense._  
**Rating**: MA 18+; implied and explicit sexual themes, implied and explicit violence, content for mature viewers only.  
**Disclaimer**: True Blood is the intellectual property of Charlaine Harris and HBO, Harry Potter is the intellectual property of J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Bro's; and their various affiliates.

**A/N: Updates will be occasional, reviews are welcome, all rights reserved where they're deserved and this fiction is not to be taken seriously. **

* * *

**Chapter One: A Vampire Walks Into A Bar...**

It was nearing dawn when HE walked into 'Fangtasia', six feet tall characterised by strong, lean and very muscular body. He wore old clothing, and Eric was certain that the youth was far older than he appeared, he was wearing Elizabethan period wear after all. A deep forest green brocade doublet with swirling black designs upon the chest panels; fitted black breeches, and a open necked white shirt beneath the doublet, white lace spilling from his neck and wrists. A black robe trimmed in dark green was carelessly thrown over the top of this strangely fitting ensemble, and Eric ran his heated blue eyes over the broad shoulders that ran smoothly down to a slim waist and long legs. His feet were encased in calf high black boots of stiffened leather, and a broad black belt ran about his trim waist line bearing the weight of an honest to god sword. He stood like a youthful god, fit and sure in his power, imperiously scanning the room with cold eyes; eyes the most incredible shade of emerald green, and his clothing only emphasised his fey appearance. Long black hair was swept into a club at the nape of his neck, and Eric wondered just how old this vampire was, and who he was.

"I have come for the blood traitor Sanguini who has claimed sanctuary from the vampire Eric Northman."

There was a pause of shocked silence from the younger vampires. A blood traitor for the immortal creatures of the night was a vampire who succoured humans above their own, not even the youngest vampire would willingly do so. It was in the nature of a vampire to accept instinctively that they were the apex predator. Blood traitors went against this most basic covenant and to be labelled so resulted in the automatic termination of the blood traitors life. There were various ways of ensuring that false claims couldn't be made, as it was a very serious charge, for this unknown vampire to walk into Eric's bar claiming the Romanian vampire to a blood traitor was both the highest offence to Eric himself; and also the greatest indication for the need, the desire for retribution in the most basic way possible.

Eric stood and for despite the unwilling, unintentional insult, Eric could not, would not dare gainsay this vampire, for vengeance was his to claim. Eric acknowledged the strangers words with a grave nod and immediately had the bar emptied of all humans, this was not something mortals should witness, it was vampire business only. And Eric's blue eyes locked with the unnatural and ethereal verdant of his unexpected guest; Eric gestured for Pam and one of the newer children to bring the cringing Romanian forth, and barely bit back a sneer at the puddle of terrified immortal at the strangers feet. Sanguini was small and lithe, his body pale with the curse that was the vampires immortality, and his dark eyes stood out in shock and fear upon his too thin face.

"My Lord, please!" Sanguini begged, his fangs sliding forth as terror overrode his natural ability to comport himself as a vampire ought. A hand extended in supplication as the stranger strode forwards, long legged strides eating up the distance between himself and Sanguini in three short strides. "I didn't-"

"Silence!" The stranger bit out, his green eyes blazing with fury, his aristocratic face twisted beyond human emotion, and Eric, in one of those leaps of insight that had kept him alive for so long, instinctively knew that Sanguini was the Maker of the stranger, and that Sanguini's own execution was a terrible punishment to be borne by the other vampire. The strange vampire drew out a scroll, the creamy parchment crackling beneath cool fingers, and he bared his fangs in a vicious smile.

"Sanguini Dragomir, you have been found guilty in aiding the human wizard known as Draco Malfoy, the so-called Dark Lord of Great Britain." The vampire paused, drawing out the wait as he straightened the scroll further.

"Furthermore, you are also found guilty of aiding and abetting the sale of vampires blood in the countries of wizarding Latvia, Czech Republic, Serbia, Russia, and Hungary.

"In accordance with the severity of these crimes the High Lord of the European Vampire Council in agreement with the Vampire King of Europe has declared your life forfeit in accordance with the ancient treaty between the International Wizarding Council, the International Vampire League.

"Thus before tomorrow's dawn you shall be executed with extreme prejudice and without mercy. Have you any last words?"

The strange vampire, who Eric presumed to be a representative of the IVL, –the most pompous body of vampires he'd ever had the misfortune of knowing in his long, long life– was staring at Sanguini with a bland expression, although his eyes still blazed with pure fury as he waited with remarkable patience for Sanguini's answer.

Sanguini drew in a deep breath and with surprising courage, stood before his Childe, sorrow stamping his features with regret and grief. "Hadrian, please." Eric winced as Sagnuini's words only made the stranger, Hadrian's face tighten with even more (if that were possible) anger. "Hadrian, I am your _Maker_! You cannot execute me!"

There were indrawn breaths at that, a shocking lack of decorum from every vampire present who had not already drawn that conclusion, Eric was pleased to note that Pam was not one of these, and looked blandly unsurprised, although sympathetic of Hadrian's plight.

"Maker you once were, in the name of the atrocities you have committed I renounce you; I renounce your blood claim; I renounce you, Sanguini Dragomir, you are no Maker of mine!"

Eric barely kept from gaping in shock, Hadrian was not pulling any punches, and he began to suspect the vampires true identity as the vampire spoke. By renouncing Sanguini's claim before vampiric witnesses', Hadrian was considered to be the 'first' of a new vampiric line, with his Maker being erased from his magical make-up. A drastic step that would cause more than one die hard vampire to pale and shudder with fright. Maker's, even disgraced Maker's, were shields from the murky vampiric politics that made mortal politics look like child play. Under a certain age, unless the vampire was incredibly powerful, a young fledgling was unable to speak for themselves before the High Council, particularly in Europe where the old, nay -ancient laws still ruled. That Hadrian unashamedly renounced his Maker so easily led Eric to know his identity with vindictive pleasure, and Eric wondered if Sanguini, who had been hiding in America for close to twenty years now, knew just how high up his Childe was, let alone the new name he bore so easily.

Sanguini, if he hadn't been pale before, now resembled a ghost, his dark eyes wide with horrified and morbid shock as he stared into the cold green gaze that had once cause him so much delight, and shuddered in complete fear, certain that Hadrian was far more than he appeared. But then, he always had.

"You can't-" Sanguini gasped, shocked.

Hadrian drew the blade at his hip, the whispering hiss of the metal as it slid from the scabbard was enough for Sanguini's non-existent heart and blood to go cold in the icy grip of terror. The blade was magic in its purest form drenched in the agony inducing substance known as basilisk venom. This would not be pleasant. Hadrian leant forwards, the tip of the blade running along Sanguini's cheeks trailing ice and fire in its wake, and then stepped backwards. Eric felt himself freeze, eyeing the legendary blade in a deep fear which he would gladly deny to his unmaking day.

What followed was enough to scare and scar all the vampires in the room for the rest of their immortal lives; Sanguini held out as long as he could, his whimpers barely bleeding past his tightly clenched lips, agony written and fear stamped on every inch of his face. The pain was at an excruciating level before he threw himself sideways, howling and tearing at his face, trying to remove the origin of the pain. The ex-Maker's body arched and writhed, creating a horrible tattoo beat against the cement and wood floor, and then, just as swiftly, he stilled. It happened in slow motion, he gasped in shock, he trembled, then, the inevitable happened. It started on his chest, a tear in his shirt showed a blackness upon his skin, then Sanguini began to crumble like days old bread between a child's fingers. Hadrian watched uncaring as Sanguini stiffened and then imploded, showering the bar with thick black dust that swirled in the air. The dust melted against the floor and Hadrian stood alone in the centre if the room, his Maker had been destroyed completely and wholly; the Sword of Extirpation had done its duty.

Hadrian straightened his shoulders, sheathing the sword with a single, smooth movement and bowed deeply to Eric, who stood strongly upon the dais. "Sheriff, I thank you for your patience; please accept my apologies for not attending you as I ought."

Eric smiled, baring his lowered fangs briefly, not in challenge, no, he would not live to see through the not if he challenged this vampire; no, he bared his fangs in admiration and respect, as one should for their King. "Your Majesty, the pleasure is all mine."

The bar stirred in surprise, and even Pam's eyes widened at that revelation. Hadrian paused, his eyes glowing with amusement, as he eyed the tall Viking before him. Tall pale and strong, just how he liked them, with cunning blue eyes that were shining with victory at his big reveal. Godric had warned him of Eric, how he loved to make big dramatic announcements. Hadrian smirked, his lip curling just enough to flash his right fang.

"I had heard about your intelligence, Sheriff Northman, and that you were unparalleled when it comes to leaps of intuition." Hadrian purred, his eyes glowing with tightly held power. "If you even get tired of running a bar in Shreveport, know that you and your Childe will be welcome in my court."

Hadrian smirked once more, this time at Eric's barely shown surprise and then triumph, Pam flittered up to her Maker's side, her eyes flicking between Hadrian and Eric, a hopeful expression on her face.

"Perhaps one day I shall accept your offer, but for now I must insist to be allowed to host you for this day." Eric said calmly, his deep voice tight with tension. "Please, your Majesty, accept my offer."

Hadrian inclined his head in acceptance, green eyes flashing with amusement. He knew what Eric wanted, whether the blonde Viking would be able to get it was another thing entirely.

"With pleasure."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: A Fairy Walks Into A Bar...**

Pam was bored, violently and completely bored, she wanted to be with Eric and the King, but instead Eric had put her on door duty, all because she had accidentally interrupted his seduction of the amused King who hadn't appeared to be all that disappointed really. Pam knew that Eric would never get Hadrian to fall into bed with him, no, it would likely be the other way around, because, for all the King's youth, he wore power like a cloak, thick and heavily draped about his strong frame. Pam checked another I.D, and stared in amusement at the kid in front of her.

"Aren't you a little young to be entering a vampire bar?" She drawled.

The kid trembled, apparently realising that he was in front of a vampire and now wasn't sure if he truly wanted to meet any others. "No... No, I'm of age, see, my I.D says so!"

Pam smirked. "Kid, I've seen many fake I.D's, and this one is barely passable."

The kids slouched in disappointment and accepted his I.D back sloping off to where he'd parked his car. Pam winnowed her way through the crowd, allowing in the vast majority but still having to send away another four kids. And then he appeared. Tall, dark, pale; he wore jeans and a button up t-shirt and upon his arm hung a buxom blonde girl in a pretty white dress with gap teeth and a sunny smile. Pam smiled.

"Bill Compton, I haven't seen you in a while." Pam smirked at the other vampire.

Bill shivered at Pam's expression. "Pam, it's good to see you again." He replied in his thick southern drawl.

Pam turned her attention to the girl, a sharp smile on her face. "And who's this then?" She purred.

"Sookie Stackhouse." The girl answered quickly, unwittingly insulting her vampire owner... Pam paused, flashing a swift look to Bill, unless he didn't own her?

Bill winced and then glared at Pam. "May we go in?" He asked.

Pam smirked at what the probable expression Bill would wear upon spotting Hadrian, the King wore his usual regalia of doublet, hose and cloak, but he also wore his crown, and he truly looked regal tonight. There could be no mistaking him for anything but the Vampire King of the European Nations.

"By all means, go in." Pam invited, drawing Bill's attention to the mood of the bar, which was worshipful and frenzied.

Eric sat on his usual dais, although he was currently seated in Pam's usual chair, his legs extended before him and his fingers hooked into his jean pockets. For all that he wore modern dress, he still appeared to be the Viking he truly was, although, with the royal visit currently happening, most of his vampire brethren had taken to wearing the dress that had been popular during their mortal days. Eric found it amusing that most of the younglings actually thought their King was from the Elizabethan era, when in fact, as a vampire, he was still less than forty years. The king on question, sat on his left, on leg hooked negligently over the arm of his chair as he lounged upon the throne. Hadrian manage to look awe-inspiring and bored all the while paying razor-sharp attention to the bar around him, Eric found that he greatly admired the newest European King, and greatly desired to have the other beneath him.

Hadrian smirked, he could smell the intoxicated attraction rolling off the vampire beside him, he had that affect on most vampires, and he found himself oddly smug that the vampire, at least five times his age, fell to the same traps fledglings did. Hadrian frowned as a short, dark haired vampire entered the bar with a pretty little blonde on his arm, they were obviously a couple, although Hadrian would bet his left boot that the girl disapproved of being owned. His green eyes sharpened as he watched her interrogate the bar keep, and Long Shadow attempted to avoid the questions, uneasily looking up at Hadrian and Eric.

"Bill Compton and Sookie Stackhouse." A drawling feminine voice informed them as Pam stood on Eric's right; Hadrian admired Pam, and would one day steal her from beneath her Maker, knowing that he could offer her so much more than just bar work. Of course, if he could steal Eric from beneath the Queen of Louisiana as well, he'd be even happier. "They're asking after two fang bangers who have apparently been murdered in the nearby town of Bon Tempts."

Hadrian hummed lightly as he mulled over Pam's words, Eric awaited on his signal; had Eric been alone there would have been no question that the pair would have been beckoned over by now, but with Hadrian there, outranking Eric completely, it was a bit more muddied.

"Bring them over and set up two chairs beside Eric." Hadrian instructed finally, having discreetly observed the pair finish their drinks and order another round. "And Pam?" Hadrian murmured.

Pam paused, she was designated runner girl for the night, Eric had been so put out that she had interrupted his seduction. Hadrian had simply been amused. "Yes, my King?" She asked.

Hadrian felt a thrill of victory at the address, Pam had pretty much acknowledged that she saw him as King, not the Louisiana queen. Whatever her name was. "Bring a chair for yourself and put it to my left, I want you here for this." He said calmly, turning his attention to Eric once more. "You will question them, I don't want to be revealed so early in the game, of course, I have to attend upon the Queen now, still... Unavoidable I suppose." Hadrian trailed off.

Eric smirked at that, clearly Hadrian didn't approve of the Queen, which was understandable, for a vampire monarch she was particularly weak willed and boring. Not like Hadrian who appeared to be quite fond of the old rules, well, as he should as the European King. "Perhaps my King should think upon taking the mantle of his name sake." Eric murmured lightly, certain that Hadrian had heard him.

Hadrian stilled at the thought; Hadrian or Publius Aelius Traianus Hadrianus Augustus, had been a Roman Emperor during the first century, for Eric to suggest such a thing indicated a great deal of dissatisfaction for his Queen.

"Perhaps." Hadrian murmured, eyeing the uneasy pair that now approached behind Pam. Two lackey's ran up carrying chairs and swiftly set them up as Hadrian had indicated they should. Bill Compton caught onto the flow and swiftly seated himself beside Eric and pulled Sookie Stackhouse into her chair, ignoring the violent glare she shot him.

"Bill Compton who is mainstreaming and his newest pet, Sookie Stackhouse, a barmaid from Bon Tempts." Pam said indifferently, checking her nails. Hadrian smirked lightly, noticing Bill's severe discomfort at the seating arrangement.

Eric shifted in his seat till his head was angled more towards Hadrian than the duo he was interrogating, eyeing the two curiously. "Why have you come here tonight?" Eric asked finally, having discomforted the pair thoroughly by now.

Hadrian was staring unnervingly at Sookie, his green eyes glowing with desire before he jolted with understanding. The girl was a fairy. A fairy had walking into a fucking bar of vampires, eyes wide open and uncaring that it would assuredly mean her death... Unless.. No, surely she couldn't be unaware of what she was. Her heritage. Eric was eyeing the photos Sookie had handed to him and swiftly passing on everything he knew about the two girls in the pictures; Hadrian shifted in his seat and Eric immediately fell silent, turning his head to Hadrian who still stared at the girl with blonde hair.

"Do you know what you are, girl?" Hadrian asked smoothly, his voice rumbling like distant thunder.

Sookie shot upright at the sound, it was so different to Eric's light albeit deep tone and Bill's rougher, readier voice. This vampire spoke with automatic authority, an authority backed up by Eric's immediate deferral. If Eric was the oldest thing in the bar, then Sookie was terrified to know why this vampire in such old fashioned clothing owned Eric's attention and admiration. Even Pam, who appeared to be unable to express any emotion but boredom had slipped into immediate attentiveness the moment the other vampire had moved.

"What I am?" Sookie asked, shocked. Bill had asked her that question when they had first met, and now Eric and Pam were eyeing her curiously.

The vampire smirked darkly, his eyes gleaming. "Indeed. Eric should surely know what you are, albeit rather diluted. Tell me Compton, does she taste of sun, fresh air and freedom?" The vampires voice was darkly amused.

Bill nodded uncertainly, he was a young vampire and was shocked that the youth before him commanded such unswerving respect. "Yes, she does." He agreed.

Eric frowned at the description before understanding lit his eyes. "Ah!" He breathed, staring at Sookie enraptured.

Hadrian brushed his fingers along Eric's shoulder, sending a delighted shiver through the other vampire. "Enough, Eric, she is already spoken for. Come to my court one day and you may have a full blooded one."

Eric inclined his head and settled back, content.

Bill had stiffened and now relaxed somewhat. "If I may inquire, just who are you?"

Hadrian smiled thinly, "my name is Hadrian." He replied, his eyes scanning the room swiftly. Bill frowned at the name, trying to place it. "And we must leave."

Sookie caught the thoughts of an under-cover cop in the crowd, his vile thoughts tainting her own. "There's a raid coming."

"Ah, so that's what it's manifested as then." Hadrian murmured, eyeing her in unabashed curiosity.

Eric didn't question Sookie or Hadrian, simply standing and exiting the bar at a steady pace. "I presume there is a good reason for this?"

"Indeed." Hadrian murmured.

"There's a vampire sucking a guys blood in the bathroom!" Sookie spat in disgust, and Hadrian smiled in gentle amusement.

"You would blame us for our nature, little fey?" He asked her as they reached the parking lot.

Sookie shook her head. "No, but in a bathroom? That's disgusting!"

Hadrian laughed delightedly. "Humans, so obsessed with cleanliness." He mused and then bowed slightly to her. "I shall bid you adieu."

"My King," Eric murmured, drawing everyone's attention. Bill looked shocked and sick, having just realised the implications of that sentence, while Sookie was further confused. "We should leave now. Before they come searching for us."

"Indeed Sheriff, lead the way. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Compton. Do keep an eye on the girl, she's too pretty to die so young." Hadrian warned the vampire, and Bill swallowed at the very slight threat.

"Of course, your Majesty. I shall care for her with utmost delicacy."

Sookie stared in shock as Eric, Hadrian and Pam all shot off, speeding away into the dark. "What did he mean?" She asked.

"I don't know, Sookie. But I know that you now have the undivided attention of the King of Europe." Bill replied, leading the way to Sookie's yellow car.

"Wait, did you say the King of Europe?"


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: A Queen Walks Into A Bar...**

The Queen of Louisiana was beyond pissed as she stalked into Eric Northman's prissy little club, it was a tiny place that barely deserved the term 'club' in her illustrious opinion. Sophie-Ann stood framed against the dying light of the world outside and took in the amused expression of her greatest rival upon the International Vampire League. He wasn't wearing his usual doublet and hose, instead tight black jeans cupped his firmly muscular arse and a button down, royal blue shirt hung open over a tight black tank-top.

"Hadrian." She greeted him icily.

Hadrian smirked at Sophie-Ann, the woman had never gotten over his rejection of her, although, considering she was dressed to kill until the little death, he might just take her up on her offer tonight. He appreciatively ran his eyes along her black leather clad legs and tight green blouse that emphasised her small breasts and the succulent cherry red lips that pouted in anger at him. Her luscious red locks tumbled over her shoulders and framed her stormy blue eyes in a sweet oval face. Sophie-Ann was gorgeous, he just sincerely disliked her attitude.

"Sophie-Ann, my love. It has been far too long." He purred, stalking towards her.

The Queen slid to the side and bared her teeth. "Why are you here?" She demanded.

Hadrian swept heated eyes along her body and smiled lasciviously. "Oh I'm certain you know why." He said, his voice a growl of covertness.

Sophie-Ann shivered at the tone, "I don't believe you!" She spat.

Hadrian smirked and with the speed of snapping fingers, turned off his sexuality and swaggered away from her. "As you wish." He replied, bored. "Of course, the fact that I'm conducting business has nothing to do with anything." He added, long fingers tracing along the bar with overt possessiveness.

Sophie-Ann immediately understood. "Eric is mine!" She snarled, ignoring the vampire in question. "You will leave immediately, Hadrian. I won't have you steal another of my possessions from me."

Eric tensed, he had no desire to be caught up in the political fallout that a brawl between monarchs would cause. Beside him, Pam watched with a curious sort of interest, as though she couldn't understand what the fuss was about. Eric lightly and almost inaudibly snorted at the thought.

Hadrian flicked his gaze towards Eric and then back to the Queen. "Godric was never yours, Sophie-Ann." He drawled. Eric shot bolt upright.

"You were the reason he became Sheriff of district nine?" He demanded.

Hadrian inspected his nails in a blasé manner. "In a manner of speaking. He refused regency over France, stating that it was far too much trouble." Hadrian allowed a slight scowl to cross his face at the thought. "Still, I will win him over eventually."

Eric stared in shock. Regency over France? Was Godric an idiot? That was a very high position within the EVC, he could command armies and whole covens with that kind of power. Only Germany, Romania and Transylvania were higher, and it was said that the King himself held regency over England as an assurance to the wizarding public there that vampires meant no harm.

Sophie-Ann snarled in anger, the boy in front of her held far more power than she could ever command, originally Europe had been a collection of Kingdoms and Queendoms, but Hadrian had changed that. He held an unnatural amount of sway of the EVL and had caused the Kingdoms to meld into one large conglomeration. Which had naturally given Russell the desire to do the same in America. Sophie-Ann was constantly having to look behind her for assassination attempts, Russell was older, wiser and far more vicious than she could ever be.

"I asked you, politely, to leave." Sophie-Ann reiterated. Her blue eyes blazed at Hadrian in pure fury.

"So you did." Hadrian replied, amusedly. "And yet, I've still not completed my business."

"Send someone else then." Sophie-Ann snapped, anger tainting her words. "You are not welcome in my kingdom."

"And here I thought it was a queendom." Hadrian murmured.

Sophie-Ann stiffened, she had petitioned that the Queen's kingdoms be called queendoms in her first term of office. She had been laughed out of the IVL in reply. It still stung that Hadrian had been the one to instigate the laughter.

"Leave. Now." She snarled.

Hadrian smiled cockily. "Of course, my Lady." He murmured, sliding past her infuriated form, brushing his fingers along her hip sending sparks along her skin. He was so powerful and so sexy, was there any way to refuse him? Sophie-Ann shuddered. "Eric, I'll send you an offer you can't refuse, there's no time limit of course, I'm quite a patient man."

"Of course, my King." Eric replied without thinking. Sophie-Ann stared at him in betrayal, while Pam hid a smile behind her hand, pretending to cough lightly.

"Eric!"

Eric lounged on his throne, bored out of his mind, his thoughts persistently lingering on the King of Europe. It had been nearly six months since the royal monarch had visited him, and Eric found himself impatient to know what these 'terms' were that he had spoken of. Of course, to vampires, time didn't pass like it did for humans, and for all Eric knew, Hadrian had simply put it off as more important things came up, but still...

Eric shook himself slightly, his eyes drifting to where Pam stood beside Gerald at the door; she had been called over three minutes and twenty four seconds ago by the new bouncer. Pam shook her head, her pale blonde hair sliding across her shoulders like silk before she spun and entered the bar, a tall young woman behind her. The duo made a beeline for Eric who pretended to have not noticed them, his eyes lingering on the new bartender. Long Shadows death had been regretful; Chow still had a certain amount of trouble managing a decent daiquiri. Pam climbed the dais and halted beside him, her blue eyes shining with repressed excitement.

"This is Genevieve, she has a missive for you from the Vampire King of Europe." Pam said in an admirably flat tone.

Eric beckoned the woman to hand the missive over and with sure movements, cracked the wax seal open, the leaping stag and the flowering lily imprinted upon its surface. Eric scanned the contents in disbelief before he threw his head back and roared with laughter. How could he refuse such a request? It was marvellous. Pam trembled with excitement and curiosity beside him, and her hands twitched to steal the letter from him so that she could read what Hadrian had written.

"Tell your Master that Pam and I will think upon what he has said and that we thank him for his kind words and thoughts." Eric said swiftly, standing tall and strong above the trembling mortal. "You may leave now, enjoy yourself and tell the bartender that tonight is on the house for you."

Eric strode from the dais to the office out the back and locked the door swiftly, Pam barely managing to slip inside on time. Pam eyed her Maker with barely restrained curiosity, she wanted to know what could make her notoriously blank faced Maker roar with such hilarity. Eric handed her the letter and Pam's mouth dropped.

"Is he serious?" She demanded.

Eric inclined his head, not saying a word. Pam thought he might be overwhelmed by the honour being granted him.

"Eric?" She asked.

Eric raised his blond head and stared his Childe in the eye, "what?"

Pam reeled backwards, wasn't this a good thing? Why did Eric seem so angry?

Eric heaved a sigh and toyed with a heavy metal pen on his desk. "He wants to give me something that I cannot accept." Eric said finally, dragging the words from his chest. "You may accept if you choose, but..."

Pam stared at her Maker curiously and then her eyes widened in shocked knowledge. "You cannot accept what he's offering because you want him."

Eric twitched, but didn't deny her words.

"Eric, are you insane? He's a King! He probably has lovers by the ton!" Pam said incredulously. Eric made no reply and Pam continued, unknowing just how her words cut into the other vampires psych.

"So you're just going to throw the offer of a lifetime away. Forget bettering yourself, forget the fact that you could become a King yourself within a few years. You're just going to walk away and let him forget you?" Pam's words were harsh and cutting.

Eric tensed slightly, he had no idea why he felt this way, perhaps it was because he knew that for all Hadrian's bloodthirsty and silent facade, he knew the other vampire to hold loyalty and honour above all else. So like his family once had been, when he had been mortal. Perhaps that is why Eric was so intrigued by the other, those green eyes told tales of heroic adventures and living a life to the absolute max. Eric breathed in, scenting the air by instinct.

"I need to speak with Godric." The words slipped free of Eric's cold lips of their own violation, and Eric froze, shocked at himself.

Pam eyed her Maker and then threw her hands into the air, angry at Eric and his inability to let go his ridiculous honour, however twisted it might be. Although, even he was stunned by his weakness this time, and Pam scowled darkly at the other, baring her teeth at him in feral disapproval. She spun on her heels, her long hair flying about her in a sheet of gold and she stalked from the tiny office, shooting five words over her shoulder in derision.

"Go meet your Maker then!"


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: A Sheriff Walks Into A Bar...**

The Sheriff of Area 9, held a aggravatingly ringing mobile in his hand the tone was incredibly annoying and worth of the phone being destroyed; his pale blue eyes widened in bemusement as he took in the caller I.D. He knew more than a few Eric's, it was a reasonably common name, but Godric had reason to suspect it was his irreverent and irresponsible Childe calling him. And after a really annoyed text from Pam that had arrive not three seconds ago, Godric was willing to be that it was something really big. And as it was dawn, a time of day that Eric absolutely hated, and was now ringing him, Godric actually felt a shiver of apprehension. Eric only rang when he was troubled, confused or beyond angry (or all three). Pam's message, in particular, had highlighted that something was very wrong in Area 5 and had been even more irate than was normal for her.

And as Pam was only irritated when Eric did something really stupid or really annoying; Godric was pretty certain that Eric had done something really stupid and was now confused as to why he'd done what ever stupid thing it was he had done.

And to think that made sense in his head.

Godric sighed and flipped the phone's top up and spoke his usual concise greeting. "Godric."

Eric's voice came over the phone slightly tinnily. "_Godric, I need to speak with you._"

"So I assumed when you called me at sunrise." Godric replied dryly. Really, his Viking could be more than just a little blunt and obvious at times. "What do you need, Eric?"

There was a heavy sigh.

"_The King of Europe visited six months ago on a hunt for vengeance against his blood traitor Maker who he then renounced and executed_."

Godric felt his jaw drop in shock, Eric knew Hadrian? Oh this was very bad; Hadrian exuded power and sex like a mortal heater exudes warmth and Eric who loved power, as all vampires did, would be easily swayed to Hadrian's side, and would probably be unwilling to leave. Godric actually wondered if he might loose his Childe to Hadrian, Eric was a loyal man who, once sworn to someone, would never leave their side, even upon pain of death.

"What happened afterwards, Eric, I know Hadrian, there's bound to be more to the story than just that." Godric's voice was harsh as he interrogated Eric. Godric could hear Eric take in a steadying breath.

"_He stayed for a few nights, I tried to seduce him but it didn't work, and then Sophie-Ann arrived-_"

Godric cursed in Gaelic, his voice taking on a rhythmic lilt at the thought of that encounter. Hadrian and Sophie's enmity was incredibly well known in the higher circles.

"Is your bar still standing?" Godric asked, wondering if that was why Pam was so angry and Eric so worried and confused. Of course, he would prefer to ignore the fact that Eric had attempted to seduce Hadrian, Eric was like that with everyone, and the key word in that sentence was 'tried'.

"_Yes, Sophie-Ann was particularly angry with me, I accidentally acknowledged Hadrian as my King, naturally I assured her that it wasn't true, I am a true subject of Louisiana. But..._"

Godric knew that Eric hated Sophie-Ann, he preferred his monarchs to be obvious in their power, Viking's were not political creatures and so did not do well with the constant circling that the seventeen century aristocrat like Sophie-Ann did with such things. Godric often wondered just how Eric had managed to become the Sheriff of Area 5 with such blunt hostility and truth as his preferred political stand.

"But?" Godric questioned, knowing there was more yet to come.

"_But tonight a young vampire came with a message to myself, Pam and you. The King desires our aid in holding the countries of Germany, France and Romania for him._"

There was a pause.

"_We do not need to answer straight away as he already has people there, but according to Hadrian he will not take no for an answer and demands our attendance within a century at least. And should any of us seek the true death as a means of escape he will execute the other two in retribution_."

Godric felt his heart sink, Hadrian knew his plan, Hadrian knew that this existence was heavy to his heart and so ensured that Godric would fall in with his plans in the only way that was possible. By threatening the life of his Childe and his Eric's Childe. They were a close family for vampires, holding honest affection for the others, and Godric found himself cursing once more.

"_Godric, he desires you to take Romania, while I take Germany and Pam takes France. This is a good opportunity, and I believe Pam is interested, but then, I don't think she caught on the very subtle threat within the words. Pam doesn't know the stakes._"

Godric could well believe that, if Eric was blunt and honest than Pam was even more so; neither would do well into the cut throat political arena that was France and Germany, even he would have a fair amount of trouble with Romania, he suspected.

"He has given us a century to put our affairs in order, Eric. We will take fifty. Ensure to reply positively and mention that." Godric instructed. There was a slight pause, the scratching of a pen on paper drifted over the phone.

"And Eric, make certain that Pam knows everything. And I suggest that you both start paying attention to the political goings on in the IVL; things are particularly murky right now. Russell and Hadrian are dancing around certain issues, and I believe that Hadrian holds a certain desire to become Emperor."

There was a grunt of surprise at that announcement.

"_Are you certain? When did that come about_?"

Godric frowned at the tone that Eric took, as though he was slightly nervous about the answer. "Recently, within the past three months. But only in reply to Russell suggesting that because Europe has regents and one over King that America should have something similar. Russell was ever power hungry."

Eric's breathing was harsh to Godric's sensitive hearing, and Godric frowned in concern.

"What do you know?"

"_I may have planted the idea in his head, suggested it somewhat. It was idle banter, a comment not to be taken seriously!_"

Godric could have shredded his Childe. "You planted the idea to become Emperor of vampires in a psychotics head?" Godric demanded. "Are you insane, Eric?!"

Godric could visualise Eric cringing at Godric's words and drew in a sharp breath, angered beyond belief.

"_Godric, I-_"

"No, Eric, never mind. It would have occurred to him eventually, mind you, your comment would only have increased the belief that he would be backed by other vampires!" Of course, Godric had reason to believe that Hadrian had every right to that confident belief, it would be undoubtably true.

"_Godric, I apologise_."

Godric stilled. Eric had apologised three times in his life with Godric, for him to do so now showed a true remorse for his foolish commentary.

"Apology accepted." Godric replied, heavily. "I must leave now, the sun has risen and I am bleeding. Goodbye Eric, take care."

Eric's mumbled reply was cut of by the snap of the phone lid, and Godric touched a gentle finger to his nose, eyeing the ruby liquid decorating the tip. Blood, their death and their life, a vampires curse. Godric sighed and lay down, his body weary and heavy as it sank into the cushion at the bottom of his coffin, Eric's foolishness had surprised him, and certainly explained Pam's quiet rage. Godric privately admitted to himself, in agreement with Eric, that this situation could end very badly and also agreed with Pam that Eric was most likely unfortunately attached to Hadrian.

It would be interesting to see just what would happen in fifty years time.

The Vampire King of Europe reclined on his ornate throne of blood red and burnished gold, a crisp letter held negligently between forefinger and thumb. Green eyes scanned the words and lightened in pleasure. Another plan had come together as he'd suspected, and he allowed a small smile to cross his lips at the thought. Of course, it was to be expected really, he as the only Vampire King of Europe, and soon the Emperor of the world, if Eric's suggestion payed off as he thought it would.

Eric Northman and his Childe had intrigued Hadrian greatly while he had visited them, both seemed to be unnaturally loyal together and Hadrian suspected that they along with Godric, held an enormous amount of familiarity and affection for each other. Which would only increase his success with Germany, France and Romania, the three countries giving him the most trouble currently. And Godric himself, two thousand years old and so wise and level; Hadrian felt.. Something for the old vampire, not the desire like he did for Eric or the amusedly vague affection he held for Pam, like a younger sister almost, no, it was deeper, similar to how he had once felt for Sirius Black, his godfather. An intriguing thought.

Beside the plotting vampire King, a young vampire shifted restlessly, her emerald eyes, so like her Maker's, shone brightly in the candlelight. "Hadrian." She murmured.

Hadrian lifted his head and let his green eyes rest upon her bowed scarlet head. "Yes?" He asked.

The fledgling shivered beneath his hard gaze and felt her lips upturn in a smile. "They have returned."

Hadrian flicked his eyes to where two youth's waited, they was both so similar to their Maker it was shocking, emerald eyes and black hair, only shorter and messier. The first smiled roguishly and the second smirked darkly as their Maker stood, beckoning them forwards.

"My boys, how was your hunt?" Hadrian breathed.

"Successful, my King." The first replied, as they bowed low. "And your own?" He asked, eyeing the paper in his Maker's hands.

Hadrian smirked darkly, his Children mimicking the expression as they guessed the answer. As if it could be anything else, but:

"Triumphant."


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: A Redhead Walk Into A Bar...**

Lilith stalked into Fangtasia with a delicious smirk upon her lips, her green eyes flicking about the strangely charged atmosphere, her brothers Severus and Tiberius flanking her, their own eyes gleaming with barely hidden power. The bar was occupied by a coven of witches, the leader was triumphantly posed before a group of bewildered vampires, their fangs lowered in terror as their sharp eyes swept the length of the dark rectangular room and the red and black plastic covered chairs, bar and tables. They were clearly searching for something, and Lilith wondered what, even as she noticed that the vampire they had come to speak with was not here. Pam and Chow stood closest to the coven of witches and their eyes widened in shock at the sight of their foreign guests. The brood of the vampire King of Europe were well known for their cruelty and efficiency.

The eldest was Tiberius and it was said that he had originally possessed the hazel eyes of his birth mother only to change into the same unnatural green that characterised all of Hadrian's line. Tiberius' features were sharp and defined, his nose a straight line, unbroken, from his high brow and his thick black hair was short and quite messy, styled to look as though he had just fallen out of bed after having violent and vigorous sex. Tiberius was the tallest, even taller than his Maker Hadrian, at six feet and four inches, and Tiberius often used his extreme height as an interrogation technique, lacking the natural cruelty that Severus possessed and the unnatural ability to pick apart his opponent that Lilith held. He wore long black jeans tucked into calf-high black boots, much like his Makers in design; his button down silk shirt, opened slightly to reveal the pale column of his throat, was a navy blue that shimmered darkly in the light

While Severus' features were the same angular perfection as Tiberius', they were stamped with unconscious and deeply malicious cruelty; his eyes were the same as they had been when he was a human child, the unholy green blazing with hidden power and eager sadism. Severus stood at exactly six foot and his thin body was filled with compact power that brimmed with unbidden savagery; Severus was Hadrian's favoured warrior and enforcer despite his inability to be controlled by anyone but his sister, Lilith. Severus wore a fitted shirt of deep scarlet that had Celtic designs etched in brilliant silver upon the cuffs, neck line and down the buttoned front; his pants were black silk, matching that of his jacket which had been stiffened with thick swirling designs in charcoal grey down the front panels. Pointed shoes of Italian make clad his feet, and Pam vaguely remembered that Severus was the regent for Italy and Greece, holding the mob-styled clans under his rule in tight check.

Lilith named for the biblical demon disposed by Eve as Adam's wife, was cruel sophistication personified, her heart shaped face appeared soft beneath the harsh light of the bar's fluorescent lighting, and her thick red hair tumbled down her slim shoulder like a waterfall of blood. Her green eyes, identical to her brothers, were lit with a mischievous light that spoke of a jaded malice of one well used to the trappings and failings of power and fame. Lilith was the least dressed of the trio, her spaghetti strap dress was of brilliant green silk that draped her long form elegantly, her feet were encased in golden heels that matched the thick snake that wound her upper right arm and the many bangles that decorated her wrists. Thick knots of gold hung from her ears and a delicate chain draped its way down her gracefully arched throat, and Pam traced that charming line with hungry eyes.

As she observed the beautiful vampire, Pam found herself in the position that Eric had been when Hadrian had visited nearly two years ago; squirming with desire and need, Pam couldn't help but watch the younger vampire with awe and increasing respect as she directed her brothers in a concerted effort to remain as unbloodied as possible. Pam and Chow stood the the side, watching the three youthful vampires with something akin to fear and desire, an odd mix of emotions to be fair, but the sheer power that rolled from all three was horribly intoxicating to both elder vampires. Lilith, Tiberius and Severus as magical vampires were incredibly rare and highly desired for their abilities, much like their Maker, Hadrian was. Tiberius was his usual coldly arrogant self as he swept his own gaze along the room, noting with disdain the clichéd and trite decor that characterised this small town vampire bar; while his brother, Severus sneered in clear hatred at the coven of earth witches, not even true magic workers to his own mind, Lilith and he were of a like mind as they swept forwards and stood with their own arrogant poses before the suddenly nervous coven. Their eyes and the boys dark hair were well known to the magical world.

"Potter's brood." The leader spat in admirable anger even as fear tainted her eyes and features. "What are you three devils doing here?" She demanded.

Lilith smirked coldly, her red hair like a sheet of blood down her shoulder and back while her green eyes blazed coldly in recognition. "Marnie Stonebrook." Lilith breathed, her fangs extending in anticipation. "Didn't the King forbid you to practise your Earth magic?"

Marnie flinched backwards and bared her teeth in terrified reflex. "The King of Europe has no sway here!"

Severus laughed darkly and glided forwards, his eyes gleaming with terrible triumph. "Except that the vampire Sheriff of Area 5 is under our King's protection, Marnie." He lovingly and sadistically crooned the witches' name, trailing his knuckles down her pale and pallid face.

"Where have you sent the vampire known as Eric Northman?" Tiberius breathed, his body suddenly pressed against the frightened witch. Marnie was close to hyperventilating, her coven backing away terrified at the sight of two incredibly handsome and powerful vampires pressing themselves against their leader.

Severus laughed coldly, the cool tones ringing about the small room and his gazed turned onto the trembling coven. "Foolish Earth Witches," he snarled, rolling his head and shoulders and flexed his fingers. Of all his siblings, Severus was by far the cruelest and vicious of Hadrian's children. "What shall we do with you?" Severus' eyes gleamed terribly.

Lilith moved to stand beside Pam and Chow allowing her brothers their free reign with the witch coven who had been forbidden to practise magic on any vampire or their possession by the King of Europe; they were now reaping the rewards for their foolish disdain of the warning they had been given and Lilith held no mercy for them.

Pam shifted nervously, her blue eyes sliding to Lilith and back to the savagery being so causally displayed by the two devils with black hair and green eyes. "They know where Eric is..." She murmured, distraught at never finding her Maker again.

Lilith sneered coldly. "No, they don't. I and my brothers have seen these witches before, our Maker forbade them to practice magic on account for their poor abilities." Lilith shrugged. "Last time the vampire was sent to the person he felt safest with, someone who wouldn't take advantage of them or the person they thought of last."

Pam frowned, wondering who would classify as Eric's 'safety net', it wouldn't be Godric, for as much as Eric loved and admired his Maker; Godric as with any other vampire, would be unable to help taking advantage of the wounded or confused Eric. Even she, Eric's Childe, would invariably fall foul of such a problem.

"How do we find him then?" Pam asked the red haired vampire female.

Lilith appeared to be contemplative of the question and made to answer when a tinny ring broke the silence. Lilith stared at Severus who was coated in a thick layer of blood and holding a squirming coven member, his green eyes glowing hellishly, fangs extended. Lilith rose an eyebrow in amusement and Severus appeared to be aggravated by the noise. With a violent movement, Severus dug out a cell phone from his pant pocket and tossed it lighting fast to his sister, who caught it with a twist of her wrist.

Turning from the still bewildered vampires who were shocked by the casual violence exhibited by the European vampires, Lilith smirked slightly. "If you're wanting to join in, I'd suggest moving quickly, neither of my brothers are particularly kind nor patient."

The three youngest grinned, baring their fangs in feral excitement and flung themselves into the fray, while Pam and Chow excused themselves, both having taken part in vampire revels before. Severus and Tiberius were cruelly savaging their prey, both were hunters for Hadrian and neither were particularly neat when it came to vengefully taking a life on behalf of their beloved Maker. Well, taking a life regardless of the circumstances, Lilith allowed smirking.

"Fledglings." Pam curled a lip in disgust and rolled her eyes. "Make sure you three clean up after yourselves once you've finished. We open in two hours." She directed to the fledglings obvious disgust and annoyance, Tiberius paused to stare at Pam and he tilted his head in acknowledgment despite having been excused from that particular chore on account of his being a guest.

"Tiberius, Severus, you will aid the fledglings, we are guests after all." Lilith commanded, having answered the phone but was yet to hold it up to her ear and speak.

Tiberius rolled his eyes. "It shall be done." He drawled and Severus snickered darkly, two dead coven members hanging from his hands a smirk painting his sculpted lips. "Damnation, Severus, drink with your mouth closed!" Tiberius scolded. Lilith rolled her eyes at the familiar sight and returned her attention to Pam, opening her mouth to speak.

"_Lilith Potter!_" A voice snarled on the other end of the line.

Lilith paled dramatically and immediately lifted the cell to her ear and breathed a single word: "Hadrian."

Tiberius and Severus' heads snapped up and their eyes fixed on her. Severus' bloodied teeth were bared in a feral grin while Tiberius somehow managed to appear nonchalant, even as he casual twisted the head off a coven member, his eyes unwaveringly fixed on his sister. All three were unerringly loyal to their Maker.

"_There had better be a good reason as to why there is a naked Viking in my bedroom!_"

Hadrian was rarely flustered, but apparently the appearance of a naked, handsome, and very sexually driven Viking who he was desperately attracted to, was enough to shake his usually rock solid confidence. Lilith bit her lip, a telling sign that she was either amused or nervous, and tried not to laugh hysterically at Hadrian's vexed tone that suggested that he truly didn't mind the present circumstances. Severus and Tiberius were unable to hear the conversation, but both vampires knew their sister intimately enough that she was up to something.

"My lord King?" Lilith asked, gesturing Pam over to her, looking like a cheeky child up to mischief. Tiberius and Severus edged closer, straining their ears for the slightest hint of what their sister might be up to, it was rare that she appeared to be so... Relaxed.

"_Why is there a randy, naked Viking in my room, Lilith!_" Hadrian's shouted on the other end, sounding incredibly put upon. Eric's voice in the background was smooth and more than just a little threatening. Pam, listening in, was barely hiding her grin. "_He's reciting poetry in Scandinavian! What the hell have you three done?!_"

Pam's eyes shone with hilarity and Lilith nodded in silent agreement, her lips pressed tightly together to prevent the slightest giggle to escape. Tiberius, having heard his Maker's horrified diatribe, quickly relayed it to Severus, both men doubling up shortly thereafter as they struggled to contain their hilarity. Chow watched the four curiously, not really that interested in their childish pranks and instead directed the three fledglings to cleaning up the bar floor. Both Marnie Stonebrook and her brother Mark were huddled in the middle of the room, traumatised and staring around them in horror and fear. Chow smirked at the sight.

"Marnie Stonebrook and her brother cast a spell upon Eric Northman at his club, Fangtasia. According to Pam and Chow, Eric's Childe and associate, Eric made to harm the witches when he abruptly disappeared. We believe the witches were up to the same tricks as they had been when they cursed Dante's clan." Lilith reported dutifully, her eyes still shining with amusement as the occasional curse or oath on the other end of the line. Pam listened with awe as Lilith transformed from the cheeky child with a mischievous streak a mile wide to the born diplomat with whole nations at her fingertips.

"_And what do I do with a Viking who doesn't even remember his name, Lilith?_" Hadrian demanded.

Lilith pursed her lips and turned to watch her brothers who had made short work of the coven of earth witches and were now cleaning up the remains along with the fledglings under Chow's careful eye. The traumatised form of Marnie Stonebrook was seated in the centre of the blood and gore, her faded blue watching the five vampires methodical movements with shock and horror.

"Stonebrook and her brother still live, Hadrian." Lilith replied cautiously, "perhaps Eric requires her to be killed for the spell to fade."

"_Put Severus on, I have a task for him._" Hadrian's voice said determinedly.

Lilith tensed and nodded slightly, striding over to her vicious brother in black slacks and no shirt, Lilith was unsure, but she assumed that in the struggle between his latest prey and now, he had lost his shirt and jacket. She also wondered why her brother hadn't reclothed himself, but then Severus rarely made sense. He was more than a little bit odd. Severus was not tall enough to tower over Lilith, being only an inch taller, but his cruel presence even gave his beloved sister pause. Green eyes shone maliciously beneath dark brows that were always drawn into a scowl, his fangs were perpetually lowered and cruelly bared in every smile he deigned to allow. Lilith often thought her brother took his position as enforcer too literally, even Tiberius wasn't as serious in his job.

"Severus." Lilith said calmly, her bell like voice calling her elder brother to her side in a swift movement. She held out the phone expectantly and Severus eyed the contraption with a curious expression. "Take the phone, Hadrian has a task for you."

Severus' stern expression brightened and he scooped the cell up eagerly. "My lord King." His voice was darkness and bloodlust as his eyes burned into the opposite wall, his eager expectation causing even Lilith to back away in slight fear.

Tiberius made his way over, curling his body protectively around Lilith's own and nuzzled the younger's hair, streaking the red strands with sticky black blood. "You should feed, Lils." He murmured quietly into her neck. Tiberius was always affectionate after he had fed or indulged his more violent tendencies.

Lilith closed her eyes and leant into her brothers bulk. "I'll be fine, Tiber, you know I don't need to feed as often as you and Sev."

Pam rarely allowed herself to show or feel shock or surprise, but the surprising tender moment between Lilith and Tiberius had surprised her; that the notoriously cruel children of Hadrian, King of Europe, were able to feel more than just rage and fury was, indeed, surprising to those who knew of their actions and legends. Lilith let her gaze slide to Eric's progeny, meeting the surprised blue eyes and smirked in smug amusement. Pam, had she been able to, would have flushed slightly and instead turned away showing her embarrassment all too clearly.

Severus was still talking with their Maker, undoubtably arguing over the restrictions holding him back, his expression fierce. While Tiberius murmured softly into his sisters ear, his green eyes glowing darkly as Lilith melted into his embrace, reaching up to tangle her finger through his shaggy hair. Chow and Pam watched the trio warily their flip-switch behaviour had stunned them and now they were unsure how to proceed.

"He brings the Viking." Severus announced snapping the phone shut, triumph shining in his eerie green eyes.

Lilith leant forwards, pressing title against Tiberius' restraining arms. "How?" She breathed.

"Portkey." Severus replied. "My Lord King has deigned to fill in the Viking and his Childe."

Tiberius tightened his arms around his sister as she shivered in his embrace. "What does my Lord King desire?"

Severus rolled his shoulders and head, loosening his muscles as he smirked. "Nothing yet, he will come and he will return this Childe's Maker and he shall speak and they shall listen closely."

Severus stalked languidly towards his siblings, wrapping himself around the pair with a surprisingly pleasant smile on his features. Tiberius laughed throatily and leant his forehead on his brothers, while Lilith squirmed in the middle and wrapped her arms around them both. Pam almost expected the trio to kiss or fall onto the floor in a ravening pile of sex and blood. Chow was watching the unnaturally beautiful trio with hungry eyes, they exuded sex and sophistication all wrapped up neatly in blood and cruelty and he could see how Hadrian had become King of Europe with vampires like these on his side. They were truly intoxicating.

The door to the parking lot opened and a tall vampire entered his blonde hair unmistakable even as his companions blazing green eyes, so unlike his Children's, were remarkable. The entangled knot of foreign vampires spotted their Maker immediately and with fluid movements they knelt before him, dark and red hair spilling around their shoulders as they devotedly stared up at their beloved Maker. Pam flinched towards Eric, her blue eyes as equally devoted if slightly more calm while Chow bowed his head, unwilling to kneel yet knowing that some kind of subservience was demanded in the presence of this mighty vampire. The human witches, upon sighting Hadrian and Eric, promptly fainted as the true meaning of their sparing became cognisant.

"Hadrian!" Lilith breathed, edging closer to her Maker as he crossed the bar towards them.

"My Children, do not kneel." He smiled at Lilith and Severus, trailing his green gaze of his beloved eldest, Tiberius. "Stand my sons, my daughter."

Pam stiffened. Sons? Daughter? Truly? These were his true biological children not just his vampiric progeny? Wide blue eyes stared at the King in shock, was there no end of surprises tonight?

"Pamela." Hadrian said loudly, breaking through her shocked thoughts. "Your Maker." He shoved the blonde Viking towards his Childe and smirked darkly at her. "Try not to lose him this time."

Pam snorted. "If I have to chain him in silver." She vowed. Hadrian appeared amused by the hollow threat.

"Wake them Severus." The King of Europe directed his second Childe.

Severus nodded and stood smoothly, gracefully striding towards Marnie and Mark Stonebrook a feral grin upon his face. Lilith snorted as she and Tiberius stood behind their Maker, firmly planting themselves in a position to defend him with their very lives, not that it would be necessary, it wasn't chance that they held the entirety of Europe beneath their cruel sway. Severus reached into the pocket of his trousers and drew out a long thin piece of black wood. Polished from wear and use, the second born son of Hadrian pointed the 'stick' at the two witches.

"_Enervate_."

The effect was immediate, Marnie shot upright and stared around her in terror, while Mark whimpered at the sight of polished, finely made, black shoes directly in front of his eyes. He didnt need to look up at the vampire's face to know his identity, the blood stained leather was knowledge enough. Severus sneered and spun on his heel, retuning to his Makers side, a cruel and slightly triumphant expression on his face as he slid around his sister, drawing tantalising fingers across her hip as he did so. Brother and sister they might be, but Severus had always been unprincipled enough not to care about supposedly ridiculous issues problems like incest; in that matter he wasn't a Potter, he was a Black like his great-grandmother Dorea and grand-godfather Sirius. Something that had always both disgusted and amused his father and brother. Lilith rarely cared either way and ignored her elder brothers advances.

"Marnie Stonebrook." Hadrian purred, drawing the attention of Pam and Eric as he stepped forwards. Marnie stared at her personal hell on Earth as she trembled on the floor. "A pleasure to see you again."

"Please!" She whimpered knowing there would be no sympathy nor salvation in her future. She had been warned and now she would pay the price for that failure to comply. "Spare me, please."

Hadrian stalked forwards, coldly assured with Severus' anticipation and expectation spurring him on, he was not as needlessly cruel as his sons, but then he had grown up during a war and had slaked his thirst for dramatic torture and death during that time. Severus however, had never truly taken to heart his tales about the Second Wizarding War, instead finding the stories to be thrilling and inspiring, but then, Severus was a true sociopath, although all of his children displayed sociopathic tendencies. He supposed it was part and parcel with being the sons and daughter of the Saviour of the Wizarding World and an ex-horcrux.

Ignoring his wandering thoughts, Hadrian allowed a sadistic smirk to twist his lips as he bent down to Marnie's level baring his fangs and fanning hot, coppery breath across her pale chalky cheeks, watching her blue eyes widen with desire and fear, watching the two emotions battle each other and her throat swell and bob as she fought with the need to scream and swallow deeply. Amused, he straightened once again a cruel expression on his face and he trailed his eyes over Mark's trembling body before returning his eyes to Marnie, his smirk broadening.

"What will you give me if I spare you." Hadrian drawled, curious about her answer. Marnie was self serving and she didn't have much to offer the King of Europe, what would she deem important enough yet expendable enough to barter away for her own life.

"My brother." Marnie rasped.

The vampires stilled, shocked. Tiberius and Lilith let out simultaneous snarls, furious at Marnie's presumptuousness. Severus merely tilted his head, as if he had never seen such an interesting specimen of self serving humanity, his eyes glowed with deadly promise and Hadrian, as he eyed his children, wondered just what was keeping his Childe from flinging himself at the cringing scum. Pat was no longer looking at the woman, deigning Marnie with her presence only, obviously deciding her person above the humans actions, while Chow let out a rumbling growl that echoed through the room like a storm, the fledglings, until now forgotten in the wake of Hadrian and Eric's arrival, edged closer to the action, their faces terribly eager and excited.

"Marnie? Marnie, no you can't mean that." Mark whispered as he stared at his sister in horror. "Please, Marnie, please, you can't!"

Hadrian chuckled darkly, disgusted with both their reactions. "Oh but she can, and she has." Hadrian turned to Eric who watched the proceedings with a curious expression, uncomprehending. "Eric my friend, I know you don't understand, I know you have no memories of this place, but I have a gift for you. Surely you must be hungry, sate your thirst my friend. Slake you hunger on the one who stole everything from you, regain what was yours, kill the woman." He ordered.

Eric shifted slightly and took a hesitant step forwards before hunger overtook his hesitancy and he lunged forwards. Long fingered pale hands reached out like claws and snatched Marnie Stonebrook up into the parody of an embrace and sank his fangs into her thin, pale neck. Blood spurted in a fountain between his teeth and his blue eyes glowed feral in the bars light, he was gorgeous, Hadrian decided a smirk upon his lips. Pam watched her Maker curiously, clearly waiting for the moment when his memories returned.

White light coalesced around Eric and his prey as the light faded from Marnie's eyes and with a brief flash of light, Hadrian knew the deed was done. Eric stood differently, stronger, more self assured and he stared around him with disbelieving eyes. His ill-fitting pants hung low on his hips and Lilith was certain that Hadrian had forced the Viking into them upon pain of death. Undoubtably complete with a litany of insults and inventive threats, Hadrian was like that. Pam let out a low cry of relief before steeling herself once again and sneering at the mess on her Maker and around the bar while Eric twisted around and stared at her, Marnie's body dropping in a pile at his feet.

"Pam?" He asked. "What the fuck just happened?"

Pam rolled her eyes and pointed at the slovenly chit at her Makers feet. "Witches happened, Eric. Witches! Bill was trying to kill you and you walked right into his trap!" She shrieked angrily.

Eric let out a feral snarl and made to step forwards when a low chuckle graced his ears. Eric spun around to spot Hadrian and three other vampires lounging at his bar, shock didn't even come close to his reaction. Sputtering Eric realised that he was underdressed, the bar was covered in blood and the King of Europe had quite suddenly appeared in what had been to him, little under ten minutes.

"I am very confused," Eric announced, spinning back to Pam. "Explain. Now."


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: A Degenerate Walks Into A Bar...**

Severus leant idly against the bar, his head angled towards Chow who was muttering underneath his breath about foolish humans and their ridiculous tendency towards becoming obsessed about vampires. Personally, Severus felt that Chow was being a bit... generous about humanities obsessive and compulsive tendencies, particularly when it came to vampires and the supernatural. Fangtasia, was bustling at this time of night, all kinds of creatures superhuman and not brushed shoulders in the darkened interior, all pairs of eyes being drawn inevitably towards the back of the room where Eric Northman and his Maker, Hadrian were sprawled in their beautifully carved thrones.

"You look annoyed, as usual." Tiberius' voice broke through Severus' thoughts and his amused face took up his vision. "Come on, Sev, lighten up."

Severus rolled his eyes at his joker brother and smirked at Chow's dumbfounded expression. Clearly the other vampire found Tiberius to be as trying as he himself did, but then, only Lilith and Hadrian truly appreciated Tiber's... dubious wit. "Go away stupid face."

Tiberius laughed, the rich tones dragging much of the female populations attention away from their various dates and occupations. Even Lilith was distracted from her subtle flirting with Eric's progeny, Pamela, her green eyes flittering to her brother, a joyful expression filling her face and a smile stealing across her lips. Severus smirked, unwillingly affected by his brothers joyous abandon; true laughter was not rare for Tiberius, but in public it was almost a given that they conducted themselves with the grace and elegance as befitted their ranks.

Tiberius, as the ruler of the Scandinavian countries was higher up in the 'chain' than Severus was, although he didn't throw his weight around half as much as his younger brother, having an effortless control over his writ much to Severus' disdain and envy. Greece, Italy and Spain were run by various mobs and covens with religious influences; Severus' writ was smaller but far harder to control which was probably why he had such a large reputation as a vicious, sociopathic murderer. Although Severus maintained that as vampires were already dead, it wasn't murder; not that anyone paid attention to such niggling details to his constant aggravation.

"Why do I put up with you?" Severus drawled.

Tiberius smirked and winked roguishly at Chow who hid his own amused smirk. Chow had found that the unnatural and unerring love and support of the three siblings to be oddly easy to get used to. He even found himself longing for a similar rapport with his own vampiric 'siblings', despite knowing that it would assuredly never happen. Relationships such as those between Godric, Eric and Pam, Hadrian and his brood were 'not normal' by vampiric standards and most vampires wouldn't hesitate to label all three or four as weak. Chow however, could see the benefits and uses of such a relationship; after all, there was no second guessing and their loyalty between each other was unquestioned and mutual.

"I have no idea, brother mine, but I am assuredly glad that you do." Tiberius proclaimed as he gratefully accepted the TruBlood from Chow and cheekily pressed a kiss to his brother's cheek before skipping away like a little kid on Christmas Eve. Severus groaned and shook his head tiredly.

"Tiber's going to be the death of me, I just know it." Severus moaned.

A lilting laugh distracted Severus from his dramatic prose as Lilith swung into the chair beside him and kissed his lips. Severus leant forwards to try and reciprocate only to be gently turned away; he loved it when Lilith played hard to get. Pamela was scowling from where she stood, her blue eyes fixated on Lilith's lush form that was draped in royal blue silk, her usual golden adornments rich and glittering in the harsh light of the bar. Severus sighed and leant backwards, taking in the shining green emeralds that shone mischievously at him.

"What now?" He sighed.

Lilith smirked and leant forwards, barely breathing as she teased him. "I want to capture Pam's attention, she's playing hard to get; help me."

Severus scowled. "You and your flings." He grumbled. "Fine."

Lilith cheered and snatched up her beloved brothers hand and dragged him onto the dance floor, teasingly brushing up against him, her blue silk dress swirling around her lithe form and blending into his black slacks and blood red silk shirt. Severus only ever wore crimson and black, it was the colour of his capital city, Venice, and he thought it patriotic to display his pride and joy. Something that amused Tiberius no end. Leather shoes lightly danced with shimmering golden heels and long arms entwined around Lilith waist and picked her up, spinning around gracefully. Crimson hair swirled like a bloody banner, capturing Hadrian's attention.

"It would appear that Sev and Lil are at it again." Hadrian mused, watching his progeny with amusement.

Eric leant backwards, unwilling to admit that the lithe and elegant movements were incredibly heat-raising. Lilith was dipped and spun around like a doll, her blood red hair flying around her like a banner and her blue skirt swirling around her creamy pale legs. Severus was dark and dangerous as he stalked his younger sister around the dance floor, his strong arms pressing her body against his own as he occasionally dragged lips and fingers across Lilith's neck, shoulders and waist, sparking fire in their searching wake. Pam was watching the duo with increasing jealousy, her blue eyes afire.

Hadrian 'ah-ed' in realisation as he finally understood, his green eyes glowing with mirth as he spied Pam's reaction. "Oh Lilith, you truly are a devil." He murmured discreetly pointing Pam's tightening jaw and belligerent attitude to Eric.

Eric roared with laughter, his delight sparking a renewal of desire and pleasure of the fang-bangers around them. Hadrian chuckled in agreement, his mirth only increasing as Tiberius caught onto his sisters ploy and immediately joined in, his emerald eyes gleaming with the entertainment he felt at the situation. Lilith let out a tinkling laugh of enjoyment as Tiberius swung her from her Severus' arms and promptly danced away, teasing his brother with a smirk upon his lips. Severus laughed lightly, no more than a brief chuckle before pressing against Lilith's back, challenging Tiberius with a quirk of an eyebrow. Tiberius answered with a broad grin.

Eric was practically doubled up when Hadrian stilled and his eyes locked onto the entrance as the blonde from two years ago slid in, she was hanging off the arm of the same sullen vampire, her eyes wide as she took in the antics of Tiberius, Severus and Lilith. Eric hadn't noticed their arrival and the sullen vampire was staring at him in obvious shock, and Hadrian could see several curious thoughts running through his mind about the 'how's' and 'whys' for Eric's hilarity. Hadrian reached over, brushing his fingers across Eric's forearms, silencing the elder vampire with a single touch, his expression imperious as he stared down at Bill Compton. Eric caught sight of Bill and Sookie, if Hadrian wasn't mistaken, and beckoned them up. Pam was already at her Makers shoulder, her face curious as she watched the two approach.

"Severus." Hadrian murmured.

Severus stilled, snapping his head to Hadrian and upon sighting the unknown vampire and the human woman, flittered to Hadrian's side. "Hadrian."

"I need your input."

Severus grinned, baring his fangs with delighted pleasure unnerving the blonde human at the sight. "Names?"

"William Compton and Sookie Stackhouse. Vampire and human-faery hybrid." Hadrian replied nonchalantly, the information rapidly exchanged in the time it took for Bill and Sookie to cross the room from the door to the base of the dais.

"Bill, Sookie, welcome." Eric breathed, gesturing for one of the fledglings to place two chairs on either side of the thrones, effectively splitting the duo up. "I didn't expect you to visit so soon, Bill."

The Louisianan vampire's jaw tightened in anger and he sat carefully, eyeing Severus who stood like a guard dog behind Hadrian's throne. "I came to check on your progress with the witch coven."

Sookie visibly started. "There are witches?!" She demanded.

"For shame, Mr. Compton, you haven't filled your date in on your transgressions." Hadrian crooned, causing both Severus and Bill to stiffen. "Miss. Stackhouse, I believe you will find that most of the legends are true. Witches are indeed real, as are werewolves, shapeshifters and wizards."

"It's true then." Bill almost croaked, his voice shaky. "You're magical."

"All vampires are magical, Mr. Compton, some are simply... _more_." Severus replied, amused.

Bill shivered at the undeniable threat that laced those words and he was unable to deny his curiosity. "And you are?"

"Severus."

"My delightful Childe." Hadrian added carelessly, as if the incredibly well known and infamous name of the Regent of the Mediterranean didn't spell out exactly who Severus was.

Bill closed his eyes briefly, unwillingly displaying a human weakness and reflex as he understood just how much danger he was in. "Ah." He breathed in carefully, his dark eyes suddenly extremely wary. "A pleasure to meet you my Lord."

"You're Lord?" Severus laughed cruelly. "I think not, Mr. Compton."

Sookie shivered, there was an unnatural amount of malice thriving between Bill and this Severus, both vampires were cruelly watching the other, as if desperately wanting to shred the other. Hadrian, who if she remembered right, was the King of Europe which undoubtably made his progeny as equally powerful; and considering what she knew about vampiric politics and had found out about Hadrian himself, was undoubtably, very, very powerful.

"Do not fear, Little Fae," Severus drawled unconcernedly. "I have little against you. I merely dislike backstabbing traitors."

"I am no traitor!" Bill hissed, effectively drawing Lilith and Tiberius' attention.

Sookie was quite startled to find herself suddenly being hugged from the rear by strong, pale arms, a waterfall of scarlet hair obscuring her vision. "Oh what a little darling!" A bell like voice cooed. "Can I keep her, Hadrian?"

"Lilith darling, please release Miss. Stackhouse. We don't wish to be accused of ill-manners do we?" A smooth baritone directed and Sookie looked up into the most charming and piercing emerald eyes she had ever seen. Lilith released Sookie and laughed delightedly, causing Hadrian and Severus to smile almost pleasantly.

"Tiberius Potter, my dear Lady, regent of Scandinavia." He murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand, his lips barely making contact before they retreated.

"Hi." Sookie blushed brilliantly, her eyes wide.

"Tiber has a cruuush!" Lilith cooed, dancing into view, her crimson hair falling around her thin shoulders elegantly as she hung off her companions arm. "Lilith Potter, little Fae, regent of Eastern Europe." She breathed, embracing Sookie once again, wholeheartedly.

"Hello." Sookie felt overwhelmed, vampires usually hated contact with non vampiric species, so what was so different about them or her? Her confusion must have shown as Severus let out a huff of amusement.

"You are a faery, Sookie Stackhouse, we are not so foolish as to offend a fae; even only a quarter fae like yourself." Severus drawled, bored.

Tiberius smirked and swaggered around to his brothers side, nudging the other vampire with his shoulder. "Offence has nothing to do with it, Sevvie pooh, it has everything to do with being polite. You remember learning manners from Mother, don't you?"

Lilith laughed coldly and cruelly, surprising Eric and Pam. "Severus? Manners? Surely you jest Tiber."

"Enough." Hadrian said, the three siblings subsided immediately. "Now, Mr. Compton, I understand that you are merely an enterprising vampire of ordinary means and you were undoubtably acting upon the orders of Sophie-Ann, however you must understand that Eric is _mine_. Any actions taken against him are taken in turn _against me._" Hadrian paused and Bill was looking increasingly sick. "You see the quandary you have placed me?"

"My Lord King, please, I did not know.." Bill gasped, trying to hold onto the tatters of his cool mask.

Hadrian's lip curled. "Ignorance of the matter at hand is not a satisfactory defence, Mr. Compton."

Severus, Sookie noted, was looking horribly eager, although for what she didn't know.

"Tiberius, remove Miss. Stackhouse." Lilith cut in swiftly. "She does not need to witness this. Hadrian, perhaps we can relocate this to the back room?"

"An excellent suggestion Lilith." Hadrian agreed standing.

Eric mimicked the younger vampires movement and the pair towered over the group briefly before everyone else stood. Sookie was quickly ensconced within Tiberius' strong arms, the vampire looming over her five foot ten inches by nearly a foot; Bill did not look happy with the arrangements and he scowled quite heavily at the younger vampire though he was smart enough not to speak against him.

"Tiberius, tell Chow that anything Sookie orders is on the house." Eric directed as Hadrian led Bill and Severus towards the back room, Pam following close behind. "Lilith-"

Lilith raised an eyebrow and pointedly followed her Maker from the room leaving Eric to stand a bit foolishly before Tiberius and Sookie.

"She does that." Tiberius offered cheerfully.

Eric scowled and rolled his eyes. "Fledglings." He muttered as he loped after Hadrian, not willing to miss Bill's scolding.

Sookie wavered, her brows creased in worry. "What's going to happen to Bill?"

Tiberius shrugged nonchalantly. "No idea, it depends on his answers, willing or no."

"Pardon?" Sookie asked shrilly.

"Relax little fae, your boyfriend should survive." Tiberius sighed, his baritone rumbled vibrated through his chest and Sookie tried hard not to flush vibrantly as her mind wandered down a forbidden path. "Now, dancing or drinking first?"

"What?" Sookie yelped as she was dragged towards the bar.

"Would you like a drink first or would you prefer to dance?" Tiberius asked cheerfully.

Sookie just gaped.

Bill was seated in the back room, which served as Eric's office, pinned by three identical emerald gazes as he tried to worm his way out of a bad situation. Severus was horribly eager, his long-fingers arched into claws as he grinned viciously at Bill who desperately tried to avoid the Mob Boss of all mob bosses glare. Lilith was simply unamused, her expression was severe and reminded Bill of a librarian or school teachers which had him squirming in terror. In comparison, Hadrian's glare wasn't all that awe inspiring, his features were bland and unconcerned as he picked at a nail while Eric sat behind his desk; Pam was leaning against the wall smirking, darkly in amusement. Pam had never like Bill much and watching him squirm now was vastly improving her mood.

"What do you want with me?" Bill questioned, forgetting his place in his increasing discomfort.

Severus sneered coldly, eyeing the elder vampire in disgust. "Nothing you can truly give us."

"Then why am I here? I apologise, I had no idea Eric was Hadrian's-" Bill was cut off.

"You dare?!" Lilith hissed, leaning over the suddenly cowering Louisianan. "You dare speak his name so familiarly?!"

Hadrian brushed his fingers against Lilith shoulder, his green eyes pensive. "I believe you." He said simply. "I believe that you truly had no idea, I believe that you were set up and yet, this does not solve my problem."

Eric raised a brow, confused while Pam snickered silently, blue eyes glowing with amusement. She would see Bill's head on a platter after all. Lilith flashed a quick grin at Pam and inclined her head. Severus simply watched his Maker eagerly, waiting for that all important signal.

"I cannot allow you to walk free, I hope you understand. For if I did, others would question me and my decisions and as the King of Europe I can hardly have that."

It was then, that Bill knew with utter certainty he would not be leaving the office alive. Hadrian even looked slightly apologetic, as though this was a foregone conclusion and that Bill should apologise for making things so difficult. Severus was completely still, his eyes never moving from his Makers face. Eric and Pam watched silently and Lilith smiled cruelly.

"Kill him after extracting every piece of information about Sophie-Ann and Edgington you can."

Hadrian left the room, he was King and it was unnecessary for him to remain. After all, he trusted Lilith and Severus to do their jobs properly. Eric followed the European vampire out, his blue eyes strangely pensive as they rested on the black silk shirt on his obsession. The two incredibly powerful vampires reseated themselves in their thrones and watched the revelry occurring around them. Tiberius and Sookie were dancing near the bar, their shoulders brushing and had Sookie not been going out with Bill, Hadrian knew that Tiberius would be all over the younger woman. They were remarkably similar in disposition.

"Why do you wish to know about Russell Edgington?" Eric asked. He had been strangely silent all night and Hadrian wondered if he had overstepped his bounds as a guest.

Hadrian contemplated the question briefly before replying. "You know my ambitions and you know better than most that war is brewing. The shifters are 'coming out of the closet' next year if the signs aren't incorrect while the wizarding world is contemplating a similar action despite their genuine fears over another Inquisition."

"And so you wish to present a united front to what, defend the rest of the supernatural community?" Eric inquired cooly.

"Would it be so wrong to do so?"

Eric sighed and rolled his eyes. "Vampires and werewolves and shifters hate each other, what makes you think they will agree to such an idea?"

"My godson is a born werewolf." Hadrian murmured. "He is the King of the European packs as the Childe of Fenrir Greyback's only progeny. If he and I sign a treaty, the rest of Europe will fall in behind us. I own wizarding Britain and already hold an in unbreakable treaty with them and the Queen which is hereditary with the office of King, Queen and Minister." Eric stared. "The alliance is already made, it simply needs to be finalised."

Eric rubbed his eyes tiredly. "And he says it like its nothing." He muttered. "Godric will be beside himself when he hears."

Hadrian laughed.

"Father." Severus was remarkably clean in his presentation as he appeared at Hadrian's elbow. "Compton has been dealt with. Sophie-Ann is planning on a political marriage with Edgington, apparently she owes him. Edgington himself is quiet and Compton knew nothing worth repeating." The tall, dark haired vampire looked out over the dance floor, his green eyes resting on his brothers form that was practically entwined with Sookie Stackhouse. "There's more however." He paused.

Eric raised an eyebrow, interested. "Go on." He instructed without thinking. Hadrian smirked, amused.

Surprisingly, Severus didn't question Eric's command, instead he continued. "William Compton was instructed to get close to the Faery, Sophie-Ann knows about her and is intrigued by her telepathic powers."

Hadrian frowned. "It would appear that Sookie Stackhouse is a hot commodity these days. How typical of the fae."

Severus snorted. "Truly." He agreed. "Nonetheless, if Sophie-Ann knows it is almost guaranteed that Russell will as well."

"How tiresome." Hadrian sighed. "Tiberius bring the fae to me."

Eric raised his eyebrows curiously. "You are going to tell her?"

"I am." Hadrian agreed. "Severus get the girl vodka and lemon, nothing knocks a fae out better."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Of all the things to learn from Titania." He grumbled.

Eric choked slightly. "Titania?"

"The Queen of Summer." Hadrian agreed, unconcerned.

"And what did Mab have to say about your defilement of her sister?" Eric questioned.

"What makes you believe that Mab was excluded?" Hadrian smirked darkly.

Tiberius, having overheard the last, burst into uncontrollable laughter, his teeth gleaming white in the poorly lit bar. "Ah, my King, how you amuse me so."

"I'm glad you derive such enjoyment from my antics, Tiber. How has your date been?" Hadrian asked.

Tiberius grinned briefly. "I have enjoyed it, whether Miss. Stackhouse has similar feelings is another matter entirely."

"I've had a lovely evening thank you, your Majesty." Sookie said breathlessly, a wide smile on her face. She was incredibly pleased to have remembered the proper form of address for a King and gathering from Tiberius quick smile, he approved. Gran would be proud.

"Miss. Stackhouse it is my deep regret to inform you that in our quest for truth William Compton sadly expired. Before he did so he revealed a dark plot against yourself with the blessing of the Queen of Louisiana and as such I believe you should know of it." Hadrian stated as he stared at the young blonde faery.

Sookie, who was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Bill was dead-er, now wondered just what Hadrian and Severus had found out that needed to be brought to her attention. "Oh no."

Eric snorted, "oh no doesn't cover it Sookie, you're going to need a drink and then a chance to scream and yell."

Sookie had already felt bad enough before this and now felt assuredly worse. "Thanks Eric."

"Any time." Eric drawled.

"As I was saying..." Hadrian trailed off as Severus handed Sookie the vodka and lemon, the ice cubes rattling against the edge of the glass.

"Please, you're dancing Hadrian." Severus drawled. "Bill Compton was paid to befriend and love you in return for a higher position on the A.V.L."

"Severus!" Tiberius growled as Sookie went paper white, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted gracefully into Tiberius' arms.

"_What?!_" Severus complained.

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Tact really isn't your strong suit, is it Severus?"


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: An Overlord Walks Into A Bar...**

Tiberius truly had no idea why Hadrian had left him in Shreveport after the debacle that had been William Compton's bid for power, really, some vampires had no subtly at all. However that didn't mean he was wasting his time, Compton's old house was quickly snapped up by Lilith on his behalf and Tiberius was quietly left to gain whatever foothold in America that he could. That he was in Louisiana under Eric's jurisdiction went unsaid, that he was here for Sookie's protection was equally unsaid but definitely implied and that Hadrian expected results was explicitly said with a great deal of glaring. What he didn't understand, however, was 'why the hell couldn't one of the younger vampires be left with this babysitting duty?' Tiberius wondered, 'why was he needed?'

Nonetheless, Tiberius had been quick to capitalise on the opportunities left to him in his absentminded ditching by his family. Sookie worked in bar not too far from his new house, which had been renovated to the height of sophistication despite its rustic exterior, as there was no way Tiberius would live in a barn. He was a vampire not a human and he expected excellence in everything. So most evenings he would wander down to Merlotte's and quietly take a seat outside of Sookie's sphere of excellence and simply watch the young fae, carefully judging her every movement, action and reaction to the world around her. Evaluating her mental and physical state in the wake of William's betrayal and her own revelation that people really will use affection and seduction to gain more power.

The owner of Merlotte's was a young shapeshifter named Sam, and while Tiberius thought of the shifter as young, in reality they were pretty much of an age with each other. Sam was also oddly accepting of his fellow 'supe' and was quick to welcome him with open arms and a bottle of TruBlood each night. Sam was an odd one, with his curly blonde hair and hazel eyes he was quite good looking, added to the physical aspect of running his own bar, Sam was equally 'fit' as the British would say or 'hot' as the Americans would. Either way, had Severus been here and a little less prejudiced, Sam would undoubtably be buck naked and pinned to his trailer bed with Severus hilt deep inside him. But sadly Severus wasn't and so Tiberius would never be able to tease the shifter who he was quickly coming to regard as a friend.

Tiberius slipped in through the bar door, the heavy wood and glass silently closing behind him and he gave a fang filled smile to Sam who rolled his eyes in return; watching the vampire slide into his usual seat and take up his constant watch of Sookie who was slowly returning to her usual cheerful self. It would be slow tonight, there were no games on and it was a Wednesday and so Sam knew he could have a few moments with the European vampire and calmly discuss the pro's and con's of the shifters coming out tonight. Of course, only Sookie knew of Sam's 'alter ego' and the fact that Tiberius was here tonight was a great boon to the shapeshifter. It would undoubtably be rowdy once the revelation hit the big screen.

"Long day?" Tiberius queried as Sam sat down as slid a bottle of O neg to him, his own glass of beer nearly toppling in the shifters nervousness.

Sam snorted. "It's always a long day in a bar."

Tiberius flashed a quick grin and Sam marvelled at the vampires surprising un-dourness, very not normal from what he had seen of other vampires. But then, as the son of a high ranking European vampire, Sam wasn't actually sure how high, Tiberius didnt have much to scowl about in his opinion.

"When's the announcement?" The vampire asked.

"Six." Replied the shifter.

Tiberius nodded, his eyes flicking towards the clock on the wall, the hands showing it to be ten to five and he smiled thinly. "You told Sookie?"

"Yeah. And Pam and Eric should be here soon." Sam added as the blonde Viking and Victorian vampires stalked into the bar looking completely out of place.

"Eric!" Sookie exclaimed as she caught sight of the tall vampire. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here as a favour for tonight." Eric replied in a bored tone. "Ah, Tiberius, you've come."

Tiberius stood and made his way over, smirking darkly as the denizens of Bon Temps took in his emerald green silk shirt and black slacks, his boot heels clicking on the floorboards as he walked. "Eric, a pleasure as always."

"Tiberius." Pam drawled her eyes sweeping his length in approval. "You've dressed for the occasion."

"It is a celebration, after all." Tiberius replied, smirking.

Sookie stared at the vampires in shock while Sam relocated to the bar, his hands finding a glass to polish as the television displayed a breaking news update. All in all, Tiberius thought as he watched Sam and several patrons of Merlotte's transform, it went rather well. The citizens of Bon Temps took the revelation far better than the people in the studio and they even managed to laugh the shock off as Tiberius bought everyone a round of drink in celebration.

"Welcome to a life out of the closet, Sam Merlotte, may the Mother hold you in her arms." Tiberius toasted elegantly, a glass of red wine in his hands.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Damn vampires." He muttered. "Just who the hell are you, anyway? Eric and Pam practically deferred to you!"

Eric, standing nearby, shot Tiberius an incredulous look. "You didn't tell him?"

Sookie and Pam shared an amused glance, obviously tickled at Eric's reaction. Sam was incredibly suspicious now and he stared at the youthful vampire, silently demanding answers.

"I'm no one important." Tiberius waved a hand negligently.

Eric groaned.

"He's the overlord of Scandinavia, wasn't it?" Sookie asked innocently to Sam's utter shock.

"Oh and he's the Childe of the King of Europe, Hadrian." Pam chipped in.

Eric snorted. "The brother of the Scourge of Europe, Severus."

"Brother of the Diplomate of Europe, Lilith." Pam countered.

"So basically, he's really, really important." Sookie added

Tiberius tried not to asphyxiated from laughter as he caught sight of Sam's incredulous face.

Sam gaped in shock. "And you said that my bar was one of the best you've been in... Were you pulling my leg?!"

Eric glared at Sam in offence and Tiberius lost all control of his laughter, doubling over and howling.

"It wasn't that funny." Sam muttered, red around the ears.

Tiberius only laughed harder.


End file.
